Python, Spider, Octopus
by Theboblinator
Summary: In Kunugigaoka Academy, E-Class is the 5 percent that no one wants to join, keeping everyone else working hard in fear of joining the lowest of the low. Of course, that makes E-Class the best place for Assassination to take place with hardly anyone being the wiser. We all know this. However, what happens when an American exchange student joins the mix. Just what will he change...
1. Exposition Time

**Chapter 1: Exposition Time**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Well guys, my first Assassination Classroom story… I'll admit, I watched most of this over my summer break, and then watched the last 6 episodes on September 23rd, 2017… … …I am not ashamed to admit that I broke down and cried… I cried like a fucking baby… Anyways, with that being said, I have _two_ main reasons for writing this story. (Though in all honestly, I already planned on writing a story for this after seeing only the first few episodes…)**

 **The first… Well, as you can probably see for this category… The number of Male!OC stories here can be counted on one hand… _One fucking hand!_ ( _Maybe_ two…) Seriously, the rest are all Female!OC stories! Now, nothing against them, but as a guy myself, I would prefer it if I could read a story that focuses on an added classmate of my own gender. (Not trying to be a dick, _really_ I'm not…) Not to mention the fact that there's really only one that's made headway in the story, making it a little into the second season, while the others only have a few chapters posted… (Totally not being a complete hypocrite right now… No, of course not…)**

 **The second… Well, you'll just have to wait and see. And no guessing! If you make guesses, I'm not even going to _bother_ to reply to that part of the reviews. That'd just give you hints over the course of the chapters leading to the change for you guys to find out what it is! Especially since I want this reason to be a _surprise_ to everyone reading… That alone should get rid of _obvious_ changes I'd make, in order to make my story more happy…**

 **Now, for those of you who have continued past that, _and_ started to read this despite the pairing I've put in, thanks! Now, I'll admit that in Canon, I ship Nagisa and Kayano. Buuut, much like my Code Lyoko story… Well, I'm changing things up.**

 **(Spoilers for those of you who haven't watched the whole anime!)**

Since the two never got together in the anime (due to Kayano "acting" during Valentine's Day, and not confessing, which eventually led to the two going separate ways) I've decided to go ahead and give her someone! (Like I said, sorta like my Code Lyoko story, where Yumi and Ulrich never got together, so I had my OC get with Yumi) As such, the addition of my character! Which actually makes this a third reason I'm writing this story… So, yeah.

 **(Spoiler End)**

 **Anyways, I guess I'll go ahead and get started on the chapter. Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **(P.s. I'll admit straight out, I've made a few changes to the Anime from the beginning. _However_ , those are pretty much all to the academy itself. Just a warning in case anyone wonders about the changes in descriptions I give.)**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

* * *

The atmosphere in Classroom 3-E of Kunugigaoka Academy was tense, and the silence that stretched out was bad enough that you could have heard a pin drop, even if it was dropped _outside_ of the classroom. No one moved, and they all stared down at their desks just enough for their hair to shadow their eyes as they thought of what was to come. The entire room even _looked_ tense, clouds outside blocking the sun _just right_ so that everything had a slightly different tint of color to it.

Finally, the silence was broken by the sound of _something_ impacting the ground outside, hard enough that wind was kicked up in every direction, throwing excess dust off the ground, and making the building itself shake. When that happened, one student took their eyes off their desk, to glance outside at the figure they already knew would be standing on the pathway, while others tensed at the shockwave. A few gulped, while many had sweat trail down their foreheads, and the sides of their faces.

The one that glanced up had green hair styled in a way that made it so there were ear-like additions to the sides on top of their head, their eyes were yellow, and they had Caucasian skin. They wore the female version of the school uniform, and the look on her face almost made her look slightly sad.

As everyone remained silent, the sound of the building's main door opening and closing reached their ears, before a sound not unlike that of _slithering_ came from the hallway outside the classroom. As it slowly got closer, one student was less tense than the others, and allowed their eye to twitch.

 _…It's mocking us… It's_ totally _mocking us…_ They think to themselves as the slithering noise stops just outside the doorway, making it so that many of the students gulped once again, more sweat appearing on others as they think of what's to come as the door to 3-E opened, allowing the slithering noise to enter the room, as the thing that was making said noise made their way inside before closing the door. As it did so, most of the student's attention was brought to it, and their focus remained on it even as it stopped behind the main desk, and placed down a folder… With it's yellow, tentacle-like appendage.

"Alright people, let's get started shall we?" The thing asked, which, after one would usually do a double take, they would find that it was, in fact, a yellow octopus looking _thing_ with multiple tentacles. Two of which split off at the end to create two… "Hands" that had two tentacles "fingers" each… If you could even _explain it_ that way… Its face was large, yellow and seemed to be fixed to an expression of two small, white eyes, and one large smile filled with white teeth…

Meanwhile, the clothes that it had on were those that would fit a teacher, though not your usual highschool one. Instead they were… Diverse. And almost looked like a teacher's version of a highschool graduate's robes with colors added to the mix, along with a tie that had an orange, crescent moon shaped symbol on the front of it.

"Class monitor, if you would do the honors." The octopus-like thing, now revealed to be the teacher, said, making one student raise their head to look at it. They had Caucasian skin, bright blue hair tied to almost look like ears in the back, while their eyes were blue with a bit of green mixed in. Though despite their almost feminine appearance, they were wearing a male version of the school's outfit, with a few additions made, making it unclear if they were male or female.

"Right!" They exclaim, and their voice didn't help in deciding whether it was a boy or girl. "Ready?!" They yell out to the rest of the class, and in the next couple seconds, everyone was standing, and holding a firearm of some kind… And they were all aiming at the teacher. As they continued to aim, everyone remained silent. Although, there was some clicking that echoed through the air, either made by safeties being shut off, or some of the students shaking as they held their guns. "Aim!" The class monitor continued, even as everyone else remains silent, the octopus-like thing continued smiling silently even as guns were aimed at it. Meanwhile, the class monitor seemed to hesitate a bit, before they schooled their expression.

"Fire!" They exclaim, and like that, everyone began to fire their guns. However, unlike conventional firearms, these ones _definitely_ weren't as loud. Nor did they fire actual bullets. Instead little, pink pellets were launched at the _thing_ standing in front of the class by every student standing in front of it, a barrage of these pellets covering quite a bit of the front of the room as they raced towards their target, or at points around it. However, as the pellets neared the octopus-like entity, it didn't even move an inch. Then, at the last second, the thing seemed to disappear, and the pellets impacted the blackboard behind it, and bounced off onto the ground.

However, if one were to stare for a few more seconds, they'd see that the octopus-like entity had _not_ disappeared. Instead… It was just moving so fast that it _looked_ like it disappeared from that spot. After all, it was leaving afterimages in a few different spots along the front of the room, making some students change their aim to random spots along the front wall in hopes of getting a lucky shot in. "Oh! Oh my! Weeell, why don't I just call roll while you children wear yourselves out?!" The thing asks rhetorically, not expecting a response. "Isogai?!" It exclaims at the group of students.

"Here!" One of the students replies amongst the gunfire.

"What's that?! I'm afraid I couldn't make it out over all the gunfire!" The octopus-like thing exclaims to the student it had just called out.

" _Here!_ " Isogai exclaims back, even as the octopus continues dodging the student's shots, a few extra afterimages appearing here and there as it moves at varying speeds.

"Okajima?!" The entity calls out.

"Here!" The student in question replies loud enough to be heard over the gunfire.

"Okano?!"

"Here!"

"Okuda?!"

"Here!"

"Kataoka?!"

"Here!"

"Kayano?!"

"Here!"

"Kanzaki?!"

"Here!"

And the roll continued after that, all the way until the last student had been called, and almost every student in the classroom was either hunched over from exhaustion, or just looked somewhere in defeat. Some tried to twist their wrists to get the feeling back into them, and others looked somewhere random in annoyance. "Excellent." The teacher says as it closes the roll book in its tentacles. "All present and accounted for." It says, raising its head to look up as it raises a single tentacle-finger, and its face changes colors to orange, with a red circle on it. "No tardies! Congratulations!"

At the shout, the students in the class just continued to look in different directions, looking defeated, before a few started to speak.

"He's fast." Says one girl, who had a Caucasian skin, blue eyes, and long blonde hair.

"The whole class opened fire on him and he doesn't even have a scratch." A male student added. He had Caucasian skin, yellow eyes, and black hair. His words also reveal the entity is male. While the voice suggested that, no one would _really_ be able to tell at a glance, or listen, since it was just that. An _Entity_. Meanwhile, in one of the desks at the back of the class, a single student unlike the rest sits down, twirling a revolver on their right index finger. He has Caucasian skin, green eyes, and black hair. He's also the only transfer student from America in the classroom. At the moment, he's wearing the academy's male uniform, and staring at the octopus-like entity at the front of the classroom.

 _Yup… All of the students here are hopeful Assassins in training. At least in a way that is. And with that being said, our target… Well, if it wasn't obvious from the hailstorm of bullets we shot, our target was our teacher._

As the students all stare at their teacher, he raises its two "arms", and uses a "finger" on one hand to point at them. "No luck today either, eh? That's really too bad." He says, holding out the tentacles in a "what can you do?" manner, even as his face remains the same. "What's the lesson here? Numbers are no substitute for inventiveness perhaps? That _any hack_ can point a gun and pull a trigger? Some of column A? Some of Column B?" He asks, lowering one tentacle, and raising the other, before moving it to wave a "finger" at them.

"I get that you're trying to cast the net as widely as possible so to speak. But the approach lacked _originality_. When the target clocks at _Mach 20_ an assassin has to think outside the box." The teacher continues, making the student at the back stop twirling his gun as another student speaks up.

"Heh, right, Mach 20." He says, bringing most of the student's attention to him, while the octopus-like entity turns to look at him as the student points their finger at him. "No freaking way did you dodge that hail of bullets!" The student exclaims. He has Caucasian skin, orange hair that turned slightly yellow at the tips, and orange eyes. He's wearing the male version of the academy uniform, though the vest is a pale yellow, and the tie is green.

"He's got a point." Another student adds, raising one of the pellets up and closing an eye to get a better look. "I mean, these are only BB's, right? For all we know, you just stood there and took 'em like a champ." He states. He has Caucasian skin, grey eyes, and light black hair. He's wearing the male academy uniform, but forewent the vest, and had a red wristband on. At these words, almost the entire class starts to agree with them. In response to this, two sighs sound through the room.

"Collect the ammunition and bring it here." The octopus-like entity states, while the student at the back looks over the other students standing behind their desks.

"You guys really don't understand, do you?" He asks, making some people turn to look at him. "Did you _not_ listen to what was said a few days ago?" He asks, making everyone continue to stare at him. In response, he rolls his eyes, before looking over at the octopus-like thing. "Hey, Teach! Hold out a tentacle? Or would you rather shoot yourself?" He asks, holding up his revolver and taking aim at one of the tentacles. When he asks this, the teacher's smile seems to widen just a bit.

"Nyu-hu-hu-hu-hu-hu-hu. I think I'll shoot myself, thank you very much. Can't let a student get a free shot on me now, can I?" He asks as he takes a gun with his tentacle from one of the girls in the front row, getting a smirk from the exchange student as he shrugs his shoulders.

"Eh, can't say I didn't try." The student admits, getting another laugh from the teacher in response, before he turns to face the students standing in front of him.

"Now, as was explained, these are Anti-Me BB's. Harmless to you, but…" He trails off, smiling at the class as one tentacle holds the gun, while he raises the other one so that it's in front of the muzzle. Then, a second later he's fired the gun, and his tentacle almost appears to be cut in half by the BB that goes through it, making the top part fall to the floor, while a substance almost like blood explodes from where the wound was created. At the sight, every student but one either gasps, or cries out in shock at the sight.

As the tentacle falls to the floor with the "blood", the lower part starts spewing the liquid, while wiping around in the air. Almost as if it was a hose turned on high, and held in a lose grip by a kid in their backyard. "Able to split my cells like a knife through warm tofu." He states, getting a raised eyebrow from the transfer.

 _…Guess that's his way of saying the expression "Like a knife through warm butter"._ He thinks to himself with a shrug as he goes back to twirling the revolver on his finger.

"Developed by your government for that express purpose." The octopus-like Entity continues, some of the students looking at the tentacle part wiggling around in the pool of its own "blood" on the ground beside him. "Of course, after a few seconds, I can regenerate _good as new_." He states, his own tentacle shaking just a little after it stopped leaking blood, before a new, upper part of the tentacle grew out of what was left. "A luxury _you_ won't have if you accidentally shoot your eye out." He says, pointing with his newly grown "hand" at the students in front of him. At that, the students all stare at him, some in shock, and others with frowns on their faces.

"From now on, no discharging guns in the classroom. Safety first." He says with the smile still on his face. Then, a few seconds later, the grin on his face grows as his eyes slant a bit, and green horizontal stripes appear on his face as he stares out at the students in front of him. "And good luck killing me before graduation. You're going to need it." He says, his voice becoming smug as the students all flinch, some gritting their teeth at his words. "Fire arms and government issue Anti-Me BB's away please. Time to get to work." He says, getting groans from the students in response.

Then again, these weren't groans of disappointment at failing to kill their target. No, these were typical groans that _every_ teenager the world over knew… After all, it was a groan let off by teachers, and adults alike, when it came to do the one thing nearly everyone hated.

Learning.

 _Kunugigaoka Highschool, Class 3-E. The Assassination Classroom. **(Roll Credits!)** The bell rings, another day begins. Then again, you didn't always need to wait for the bell to ring for your _attempts _to begin. You could always try if you saw him beforehand…_

"Nyu-hu-hu-hu-hu-hu-hu…" As the teacher chuckles, the students frown as they do as he said, and put away their guns and BB's, and take out their papers and pencils. Only a few minutes later, the octopus-like thing at the front had written four different sentences on the board, before turning back to face the class. "Okay, here's a puzzler for you. Isogai." He says, turning to face the student in question.

"Huh, sir?" He asks, though you could hear the _slight_ nervousness that was in his voice. Then again, if your teacher was some sort of entity you had never seen before, had a shit ton of superpowers _and_ had an end goal that he would carry out once your school year was over if you couldn't kill him, it's fair to say _you_ would be nervous as well…

As Isogai turned to face the teacher, the octopus-like entity brought out four extra tentacles from his sleeves, green, pink, blue and white in color, and uses them to point at the four different sentences, each of which had a the word "who" in a box at a certain point. "Which of these _four_ tentacles is the odd man out?" He asks.

"Umm… The, blue one?" Isogai asks, not entirely sure about the answer he's giving himself. At his answer, the octopus-like creature's face became that same orange with a red circle from earlier, while his tentacles turn back to their normal yellow color.

"Excellent! "The boy _who_ is standing" employs "who" as a relative pronoun!" He says, before going more into the topic as the students pay attention to the lesson. Or at least, most of them do. For three students, they're paying less attention. Two were the ones with green hair and blue hair, and the third was the transfer student. Although, he was paying less attention in this class because he could easily _ace it_ with no problem since the subject was "English". That's not to say that he _ignores_ it, since he could _always_ go for "revision", he just didn't need to _learn it_ again.

As he allows himself to pay less attention, he sees the green haired girl point out the window while facing the blue haired… Student. When he sees this, he turns to look out the window as well, and realizes that she's pointing to the moon. The moon that was now a permanent crescent for the time being. When he sees it, he can't help but think back to a few days ago, the same day he'd transferred to this school. Unknown to him, the blue haired student is thinking of that day as well…

* * *

"Hello! How are you? Soo… I'm the one that blew up the moon." The octopus-like entity states with his always present smiling face, standing at the front of the class with a few government officials standing at his side. In response to that, there was total silence in the classroom for a few seconds… Before all the students responded as one.

"…Huh?" They all questioned, _everyone's_ faces changing to shocked looks, their eyes shrinking, as their mouths dropped.

"Next year, I intend to do the same to planet earth. But never mind that now, I'm going to be your new teacher. Isn't that exciting?!" He asks them, completely disregarding the machinegun aimed at his side. In response, the class stopped looking at him in shock, and could only sag slightly. Sweat appearing on their face, while they became slightly blue as they processed what he just said.

 _There are so many things wrong with this picture…_ They all thought as one. At the back, the transfer student broke out of it, and let a small snicker past his lips.

"Way to make a first impression Teach." He states sarcastically, making the rest of the class turn to look at him in shock.

 _He's so nonchalant about it!_ They all think together, shocked that the "new kid" would be acting this way towards the _thing that blew up the moon_! In response to the transfer's words, the government officials simply sigh, while the octopus thing gave his trademark laugh.

After getting past the teen's sarcastic remark, the government official that looked like the "leader" of the group looked out at the class. He had slightly tanned Caucasian skin, sleeked back black hair, and ebony eyes. "Uhh… I'm Karasuma. I'm from the Ministry of Defense. What, uh… What I'm about to tell you, we in the business call "classified"…" He says, before trailing off as he closes his eyes and tilts his head down. After a few seconds, he takes a deep breath. "Ah hell, I'll just come right out with it. I'm gonna need you to kill this thing for the sake of mankind." He states, getting confused looks from the class.

Finally, another student breaks the silence that had stretched through the room. He has orange hair, Caucasian skin, and slightly green eyes. "Excuse me, no offense, is this a joke? Cause if that's the alien that blew up the moon-" He starts, but is cut off by the "alien" in question.

"Ah-bup-bup-bup-bup-bup-bup! I am an earthling born and bred, thank you very much!" He exclaims, steam coming out of his head as he rages. At that, the blue haired student blinked in shock at that information, while the transfer at the back raised an eyebrow in slight confusion, before shrugging it off.

"I'm not at the liberty to discuss the details at this juncture. I'll just say he's telling the truth." Karasuma states. "His threat, is all too real. As of this coming March… He'll _obliterate_ the earth." Karasuma states. Making the students in the class flinch, while the transfer narrows his eyes.

"Apart from you, the only people who know this are world leaders. If word of this leaks out to the public, we'll have widespread panic on our hands." Karasuma states, making the students let out light gasps. At the back of the room, the transfer leans back slightly and nods his head.

"First panic… Then chaos." He starts, making everyone turn to face him as he mutters this loud enough for the others to hear. "Then, chaos would lead to a disruption of order. And once that order is disrupted… Well, might as well just let the octopus blow up the earth early." He states, shrugging his shoulders. When he says this, Karasuma nods, before turning back to the rest of the class.

"Exactly. And that's why he needs to be terminated soon. And with extreme prejudice. Which means that you…" He trails off as he reaches into his vest, and starts to pull something out, only to attempt to slice the octopus with it. However, the octopus showcases his speed by leaving an afterimage for Karasuma to slice through, while appearing on the man's other side. The class gasps at the sight, while the transfer student's eyes narrow. Taking in the octopus' speed, yes, but also focusing on the _green knife_ that was held in the government official's hands. "Must become assassins!" He finishes, attempting to stab the octopus again, only to stab another afterimage instead.

"Now! You'll notice that he's incredibly fast!" He exclaims, attempting to attack the octopus multiple times as he says this, and when he misses the last time, the octopus appears behind him, using his tentacles to groom the man's eyebrows. "And for some reason, he likes grooming eyebrows! _Immaculately_!" He continues, the octopus' face turning pink with a blush appearing on his "cheeks" as Karasuma once more tries to slice him. While this is happening, the air displacement caused by the fast moving entity creates winds within the classroom, making students hold their arms up to block said wind.

"You're looking at a being so powerful he can obliterate over half the moon in seconds… So fast he's been clocked at Mach 20. A world where he's allowed to live is a world waiting to be destroyed. Plain and simple." Karasuma tells them as the entity stands a few feet away, appearing quite terrifying… If you take away the beauty products held in his hands.

"He makes it all sound so _grim_ doesn't he?" The octopus states, putting his beauty products away in a small case. "Cheer up! I graciously made your government an offer. "Stop making fools of yourselves trying to kill me" I said." He starts, placing a hand on Karasuma's shoulder and causing the man to gain a tick mark on his forehead. "And let me teach Class 3-E at this illustrious institution!" He exclaims, and when he says this, most of the class can only look at him with slightly shocked and confused looks.

"We didn't have much of a choice." Karasuma says, answering any unasked questions as another tick mark appears on his head. "We have no idea what his motives are, but we agreed on the condition that _none_ of you students would be harmed, in any way." Karasuma states, making the transfer at the back narrow his eyes at the octopus. Said octopus seemed to notice his gaze, and his smile seemed to widen the slightest bit.

 _Smart one…_ The octopus thinks to himself as he sees the narrowed eyes glaring at him.

"The advantage is twofold. On one hand we'll know his whereabouts a good portion of every weekday. Which, is something. On the other, he'll be in close range. To thirty people with the incentive to kill him." Karasuma tells the class, his gaze sharp, even as he misses the looks transferred between the octopus, and the transfer student at the back of the class. "Do the deed, and you get… Ten billion." He says outright, and the reaction is what he expected.

" _WHAT?!_ " The entire class exclaims in shock and awe at the number.

"It's only fair. Kill him, save the earth. If that doesn't deserve a life on easy street, what are we fighting for?" Karasuma asks, before the student's attention is brought to the octopus when they see his face change once again, this time having green stripes. "He doesn't think you can do it. _Use_ that. Green stripes indicate he's feeling superior. Weee, have some experience with that." Karasuma admits.

"Freaky…" One student mutters quietly at the sight, the Transfer student rolling his eyes, since the entity standing in front of them was just that. An _entity_. They had no _idea_ of its full range of capabilities.

"To be told, I'm not worried. The _military_ couldn't kill me, why would anyone assume _students_ could? After all, _you_ don't even have _fighter jets_ … _Hard to keep tidy fighter jets_ …" He mutters the last part, though everyone hears him and can't help but sweatdrop at the mental image of him cleaning one… Midflight…

"What's with the cleaning fetish?" One student asks, though there's no answer that comes from the octopus. A few seconds later, Karasuma speaks up again as two more government officials walk in with containers of guns, and what the class can assume are copies of the knife he's holding.

"It's on you. Find the cracks in this smug bastard's defenses and exploit them. The weapons you'll be provided are harmless to humans, but extremely fatal to him. And it goes without saying, we'll need to keep this between us. The clock is ticking." Karasuma states, making some of the students share looks between one another. "Decide whether you'll be standing for our home being blasted to space dust." He says, getting frowns from the students.

"That should just about cover it I think. What do you say we hit the books and make the final year of your lives a productive one?" The octopus-like entity asks with his smiling face the same as before, though the smile might have been just a _bit_ bigger… Needless to say, his smugness from earlier was likely warranted, and killing him would _not_ be an easy task… Nor would it be done anytime soon…

* * *

 **Author's Notes Part 2: Alright guys, and this is the first chapter! Halfway through the first episode, and I've already hit my normal world count! (I count both the AN's… Sue me.) With that being said, I am _definitely_ about to go through this chapter a second time even _before_ I start the second one, since just from what I can remember about writing this the first time, while I've put in good detail, I don't really think I've had my character contribute all that much… Then again, the first part of the first episode didn't really have _anyone_ participating too much, and instead was really exposition.**

 **Now, in case you haven't noticed, there's a lack of names… That's on purpose. The way I'm going about this is _similar_ to the show. Much like _actual_ school, names will be learned eventually. I highly doubt that _everyone_ reading this story went through school learning everyone in their class' names on the first day, every day. So, over time, names will slowly be "introduced". Of course, not as spaced out as they are in the anime, but still spaced out over time. As such, the lack of names for the "main canon characters", as well as my own character. His name should be introduced in the next chapter though, so you can look forwards to that.**

 **Anyways, once I've gone through the chapter, I'll get started on the second one, and when I've gotten a good amount written, I'll probably post this one. That way, I can get some feedback over the next few hours after posting in order to get some feedback, and see if there's anything I can do about the second chapter to make it better. (Though I'll probably get some written, then go to bed since I'll probably be writing at night, and then finish the second chapter the next day after reading what reviews I got.)**

 **All of this being said, I should probably get to writing the second chapter so that I _can_ publish this one. So, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Name Time

**Chapter 2: Name Time**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Alright guys, the second chapter! And in this one, I'm hoping to have my character added into more of it. Even after going through last chapter a second time, I realized that like I said in the second AN, it was mostly exposition for everything anyway, and really, during that part of the episode all I could have my character do was make a few comments.**

 **But, here's hoping that from here on out, I'll be able to add my character to actual scenes and what-not more often. After all, I'm not just sticking my character in to have him added to scenes, and make commentary on what happens. I added him to change some things, and give Kayano a pairing, yes. But I also want him to actually _affect_ the story as well. That being said, even if I can't add him in much for this one, then from the second ( _maybe_ third) episode I'll definitely be able to make my OC affect more of the story as I continue.**

 **That being said, I'm gonna go ahead and get started on the chapter. Hope you guys enjoy what's to come!**

 **(Small change made to the previous chapter after re-watching most of the series and remembering how things played out. I made it so that transfer student arrived the same day that Korosensei showed up.)**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

* * *

A gunshot suddenly echoed through the classroom, before an Anti-Octopus BB is caught between two halves of a piece of chalk. "Nakamura." The octopus-like entity says, looking at the blonde, blue eyed girl from earlier. "I distinctly remember saying no guns discharging in the classroom." He says, his face turning red as steam comes off of it in bursts, making the girl bow her head a bit and place a hand to the back of it.

"I know…" The girl says with a bit of embarrassment in her voice.

"Back row young lady. Think about what you've done." The octopus-like entity tells her, making her give a nod as she puts her gun back into her desk, turns around, and goes to sit in one of the few seats present in the back row. As she does so, the octopus-like entity places the BB in one of his desk drawers, before returning to the blackboard to continue the lesson, everyone going back to jotting down notes after yet another failed assassination.

A couple hours later, the bell rang to signal lunch, drawing the teacher's attention to the loudspeaker that let off the sound. "That's lunchtime everybody." He states, placing down the chalk he'd been using to write, before making his way over to the window and sliding it open. "Excuse me while I pop over to China for a quick bite. You have my cell number. Any _killers_ feeling especially trigger happy are welcome to hit me up." He says, waving his tentacle next to where his ear most likely is, before he takes off, leaving behind gusts of wind, and a brief afterimage.

"Okay, math. If he's traveling at Mach 20…" Nakamura trails off, before another student speaks up.

"It'll take him ten minutes tops to reach his favorite takeout place in Sichuan." The transfer student answers her after thinking about it for a few seconds, making all the others turn to look at him in shock. "…What? Having a teacher that can go Mach 20 in less than a millisecond, and knowing we need to kill him? I got curious." He admits with a small smile, making the rest of the class shake off their shock.

"Riiight… So, just to be clear, we've _absolutely_ ruled out missiles?" One of the students asks, wanting to be sure, and getting a sigh from a few of the other students.

"Are you kidding? Even if we had _access_ to that kind of hardware he can break the sound barrier." Isogai answers.

"While grading." Nakamura feels fit to add in. Though to be fair, she wasn't exactly _wrong_ when she said that.

"My homework even came back with a doodle on it." Isogai states, remembering the last assignment he'd gotten back just the day before. Which did, in fact, have a doodle that the octopus-like entity had drawn onto it after grading.

"All things considered, you have to admit he's not doing a bad job." Nakamura continues with a shrug. In response, another girl smiles and nods. She has Caucasian skin, yellow eyes, and strawberry red hair.

"I know, right? He tutored me on algebra, and I _killed it_ on our pop quiz the next day." She says with a smile, getting a light chuckle from the transfer student in the back at her words.

 _Gotta wonder if that was on purpose or not._ He thinks to himself, referring to the pun that was present in that sentence. However, he's taken out of his thoughts when another student speaks up.

"Yeah… Kind of a shame." The student starts. He has Caucasian skin, yellow-green eyes, and orange hair. At the moment, the top portion of his face has shadows over it. And at his words, most of the rest of the class can see where he's going already, and their expressions drop, while others remain nonchalant. "We get our grades up just in time for the world to end." The student finishes.

"Well, college wasn't happening either way." Another continues. He has Caucasian skin, black hair, and ebony eyes. In response to his words, the rest of the class remains silent. After all, they'd all been expecting his words. They _were_ E-Class after all. Or, as everyone else on the main campus sometimes called them, "The End-of-the-Line Class".

 _Heh, E-Class. The one that was…_ Different _, than all the others. And in most eyes, not in the good way. Filled with the lazy ones, the misfit ones, and the delinquents. And this year, taught by a flying octopus-like creature. Honestly, I'd been sent here for pretty much one reason. I'd heard through word of mouth that despite being the "worst class", the teaching style here was different._

 _Apparently, it focused more on helping each student excel, instead of the_ usual _highschool method of lectures. As such, I'd_ asked _to be put into E-Class. After all, I might be going to Kunugigaoka Highschool, but my current path on life was still uncertain… What I did know, however, was that no matter where I went, I already knew I wasn't going to_ need _the fancy titles that came from being in any class but E-Class…_

As the lunch period continues, some pull out lunches to eat, while others choose to forego it as they think about other ways to kill the octopus and get that 10 billion dollar, easy street money. One small group of students make their way outside, which included the blue haired student. Although, with who appeared to be the "boss" of the group calling the student "little man", it could be assumed that said student actually _was_ a guy.

 _Huh… And here I wasn't sure. Good thing I got an answer before I went assuming his gender. Of course, the other guy could be assuming, so it'll probably be better to ask… How to bring that up in a conversation though…?_ The transfer student thinks to himself with a sweatdrop on the back of his head, pulling out a cheese sandwich to eat for lunch, along with some chips, and a soda. Not the most _healthy_ of lunches, but it was food.

* * *

After lunch was over, class resumed, and the octopus-like entity wrote information on the board for what the students would be doing next. After finishing, he turned to face the class. "Okie-dokie. Your assignment this afternoon is to compose a short poem. The final line should read "was tentacles all along"." He tells them. In response to this information, the whole class responded as one.

"…Huh?" They ask in complete confusion, not understanding what the teacher was saying. Well, they knew what he was saying, but what he just said perplexed _everyone_ in the class. One student raising their hand as they look at the octopus-like entity. She had Caucasian skin, amber eyes, and long black hair.

"Excuse me sir… Really?" She asks, voicing everyone's thoughts on the matter.

" _Really_. When you've completed the assignment, kindly bring it forward. You will be graded on creativity, grammar, _and_ overall beauty of expression." The octopus-like entity tells them, raising a "finger" tentacle to them. At his words, the transfer at the back of class allows a smile to appear on his face as he clicks the pen in his hands, already thinking about how he could go about writing this. "Here's an example. "Not the storm of garden snow, of flowers moving on, but sprouting there instead, was _tentacles_ all along"." He tells the class, getting a chuckle out of the transfer.

 _Well, it might not exactly make_ sense _, but it works._ He thinks with a smirk.

"Yeah, because that makes a whole lotta sense. Jeez." Isogai says what most of the class is thinking, bowing his head and placing his hand on the back of it. However, him and everyone else in the class is shocked by the teacher's next words.

"You may go home once you're finished." He tells them, getting shocked looks and exclamations from the students.

"What?! But sir, "was tentacles all along"…" The student with strawberry colored hair starts, only for the teacher to speak up.

"Should get those little synapses _sparking_ , and the imagination _slithering_!" He exclaims, before making his tentacles writhe around as he starts making a… Noise… There's really no way to explain it without making the sound a second time… When he does so, the student with orange hair that turned yellow speaks up.

"Could you _please_ knock that off?!" He exclaims in response to the sight at the front of class. The octopus-like entity does so a few seconds later, and his entire body begins to turn pink. However, he returns to his yellow color when the green haired student from earlier speaks up.

"Excuse me sir! Question!" She says, raising a hand, and bringing his attention to her.

"Huh? Of course. Fire away Kayano." He says, his full attention on her for whatever she's about to ask.

"Do we always have to call you sir? You haven't given us your name, and I think we need one." She says, bringing everyone's attention to that point. Though, the fact that for the past few days they'd only been calling him "sir" and hadn't gotten a name wasn't exactly something that they were _happy_ they'd missed. To be fair, however, learning that he was the entity that blew up 70% of the moon, might have pushed learning his _name_ to the backs of their minds…

"Uh…" The nameless entity starts, unsure of how to take this, and allowing Kayano to continue.

"I mean it'd be kind of awkward if we didn't call you anything, right?" She asks, bringing up a good point.

"Ah… Well now…" The nameless entity starts, unsure of where to go with this. In response to this new fact that had been brought to their attention, the class responds in different ways.

"Oversight…" States the student from earlier with the red wristband.

"Yeah, a little bit." Another responds. This one being a girl with Caucasian skin, short purple hair, and purple eyes.

 _Yeah… That might have been a bit important… You know, giving the final boss an actual_ name _…_ The transfer thinks to himself with a light chuckle. Most of the others in the class were either sweat dropping as they realized this fact, while others simply scoffed and turned their attention elsewhere, thinking this would most likely be a waste of time.

"Hm… Trouble is, I don't have the sort of name you just _give_ to people…" The octopus-like entity says, scratching his head with one of his "fingers". "Why not pick one for me?" He asks, still looking at Kayano, even though he was likely suggesting this to the rest of the class as well.

 _What could go wrong…?_ The orange haired teen from a minute or two ago thinks to himself sarcastically.

"M'kay!" Kayano responds with a bright smile, her closed eyes making it seem even wider.

" _I'll_ take a short break while you take up your pens." The octopus-like entity says, his body once more turning pink as he leans back to rest. However, his face remained the same, so it could be _assumed_ that he was still awake, just lazing around to "rest". When he does this, the transfer student at the back shrugs, before twirling his pen in his fingers as he looks down at the blank piece of paper resting on his desk, waiting for writing to be put down onto it. A few seconds after thinking of what he can put down, he places the tip of the pen onto the paper to prepare to jot down what comes to him, only for the sound of a chair scrapping against the ground to draw his attention away from his work.

Looking up, the transfer student saw that the blue haired student was standing up, and was walking out from behind their desk and towards the front of the room. In response, the teacher looks up, and faces the student approaching him. "Hm. Seems the muse favors Nagisa." He states as the student slowly walks towards him. As Nagisa does so, the transfer student's eyes notice the knife held behind the paper they're holding. He sees that Kayano also notices, before his attention is drawn to a student only a few desks away from his own when he hears a chuckle come from him.

This student is a male teen with slightly tanned Caucasian skin, slightly green eyes, and brown hair that turned blond about a third of the way down. Looking at him, the transfer student frowned, not liking the smile that was on the guy's face. Turning back to Nagisa, his eyes narrowed as he decided to pay more attention to what was about to play out. After all, if the teen near him was smirking about something, it's likely the knife in Nagisa's hand had nothing to do with how they were about to try and kill the teacher…

As Nagisa got closer and closer to the teacher, everyone in class had stopped working, and were now focused on the blue haired student. Finally, Nagisa comes to a stop a couple feet away… Before suddenly lowering the paper and bringing the knife back, and then taking a stab at the teacher. A bright light and explosion of smoke follows when the knife appears to impact the octopus, making some hope for a split second that Nagisa had succeeded. However, that hope was quickly dashed when the smoke cleared.

When the area around the two is clear once again, all the other students are able to see that the octopus-like entity had used a tentacle to hold Nagisa's wrist in place, keeping the knife far from his head, while his normal smile remains on his face. "What did I say about thinking outside the box?" The octopus-like entity states, holding a tissue in his other "hand", and using it to take the knife out of Nagisa's grip without hurting himself. However, _no one_ in the class except for a select group was expecting what happened next. And even they were just a bit surprised about _how_ Nagisa was playing his part.

Because just a couple seconds after the octopus-like entity removed the knife from the blue haired student's hand, Nagisa then stepped forwards, and almost looked like they were going in to give the teacher a hug. This was surprising and confusing to the whole class, especially the octopus-like entity, who changed back to his yellow color in surprise at the sight of a student apparently giving him a hug.

However, he was quick to notice the _grenade_ tied to a string around Nagisa's neck, despite the calm smile present on the blue haired teen's face. At the sight of the explosive, the teacher let out a loud gasp, while the student that had smirked earlier whips out what one can assume is the detonator, and pushes the button on it. At the sight, the transfer student, who sees him do this, only has the time for his eyes to widen in shock and realization, before a large, and loud, explosion goes off at the front of the room, right between Nagisa and the teacher.

When this happens, the bright pink BB's go scattering in all directions, hitting the blackboard, as well as flying out into the crowd of students, making many cover themselves in an attempt to shield their faces from any flying rounds, as some scream or shout in surprise and fear at the possibility of being hit. At the front of the room, a burnt, smoking pile of tentacles falls to the ground, while at the back, the teen from earlier celebrates at his apparent success.

"Ha! Yeaaahhh!" He exclaims in triumph, the student sitting in front of him also celebrating, since he was in on the plan.

"We did it!" He exclaims. He has Caucasian skin, dirty blond hair, and ebony eyes. As these two celebrate, along with one other, the rest of the class can only stare in shock and horror at the front of the room. After all, the teacher hadn't been the only one in the blast radius, Nagisa was right there with him.

"Nagisa…" Kayano whispers in horror, eyes wide and her hands covering her mouth. At the same time, the transfer student at the back of the class is gritting his teeth, his eyes narrowed in anger at the three currently getting out of their seats and rushing to the front of the room.

"Yeah! We're gonna be billionaires!" The final teen of the trio exclaims in excitement. He has tanned Caucasian skin, black hair, and ebony eyes.

"Sayonara!" The first teen exclaims with a grin as him and his two partners in crime rush towards the front of the room. As the three rush to the front, the class is split in their reactions to what happened. While most stare in horror at the front of the room, like Kayano, the other half turn to glare in hatred at the three who'd planned this, like the transfer student.

"You jerks!" Isogai exclaims while balling his hand into a fist.

"What the hell have you done?!" The orange haired teen from earlier yells at them them, anger clear in his voice. However, the three ignore these yells, and stop at the front of the room to stare down with smiles at the burnt tentacles lying on the ground.

"Heh, never saw a suicide bomber comin', did ya'?" The "leader" of the trio asks the pile rhetorically. However, Kayano yells at him from a few feet away.

"Terasaka!" She shouts, bringing the teen's attention to her as she glares at him in hatred. "What did you make Nagisa _do_?!" She yells, only getting a slightly bored expression from Terasaka in response.

"What? I'm sorry, you have a better idea?" He asks her rhetorically, making the transfer at the back grit his teeth as he stands up from his desk, while Terasaka goes on to explain what he'd done to lead up to this point. "I gave him a modified toy grenade, filled with those stupid BB's. And a spoonful or two of gunpowder, so they'd scatter at a high enough speed." He says, making everyone in the class look at him in horror at what he'd done. Meanwhile, the transfer student makes his way towards the three at the front of the class.

"Don't worry, it wasn't enough to kill anybody. I'll pitch in on his medical bills!" Terasaka exclaims with a smile that didn't really have any warmth in it. However, he's distracted a second later when he sees something he didn't notice before. "Huh…? Woah… He doesn't even have a _mark_ on him…" He says, looking down at Nagisa, who almost seemed to be covered in some sort of… Membrane. "And what the hell is this membrane?" Terasaka asks, pinching it and lifting it a bit, before looking at the tentacles beside it. "Did the body-" However, he's cut off by a familiar voice.

"It's not a _body_ , it's a _husk_." The voice of the octopus-like entity echoes around the room, shocking Terasaka, and making everyone look around for the source of the sound. Even the transfer stops walking when he's a few yards from the three at the front to look around a bit, before looking towards the ceiling. "I shed my skin once a month." The octopus' voice continues to echo around the room, while on the floor, Nagisa sits up, splitting the membrane and making it fall to the floor.

"I wrapped it around your classmate to protect him from the blast." The octopus continues while confirming Nagisa is a male, and after a second, Terasaka looks up towards the same spot on the ceiling that the transfer student had turned to look at, to find the octopus-like creature staring down at them. And despite still having the same smile on his face, his eyes now glowed an eerie red. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume you didn't see this coming." The octopus-like entity states as shadows almost seemed to spill out from around him, and cover the whole class.

 _Bloodlust…_ The transfer student thinks to himself, shivering only slightly at the feeling that was spreading throughout the classroom. Oh, he'd felt it before, but at the moment, this was far worse than the previous times he'd felt Bloodlust directed at anyone.

"Terasaka… Yoshida… Muramatsu…" The octopus-like entity starts, each of the three stiffening when he says their names. At the sight of the teacher clinging to the ceiling, along with the feeling spreading throughout the class, even the students his anger _wasn't_ aimed at started to feel fear. Though, with how he was changing color, and how his face was changing shape, it'd be hard to find anyone who wasn't at least a little bit nervous in the classroom. His whole body turning black, his eyes becoming larger and narrowing, even as they become _holes_ in his head, along with his grin stretching wider, while his teeth sharpened. Just looking at him, everyone in class could already tell what _this_ face meant…

 _Pissed off…_

" ** _This was_ you're _doing…? Wasn't it?_** " He asks, his anger bleeding into his words, and making Muramatsu let out a short, scared yelp at the question, as the three stare up in shock and fear at the sight of their teacher's pissed off face glaring down at them.

"Who? Us?" Yoshida attempts to ask, nervousness clear in his tone.

"It was all Nagisa's idea." Terasaka states, trying to push the blame off them, and claim that Nagisa had done this because it was his idea, and not because of the pressure they'd put on him. However, in response to their words, the octopus-like creature disappears, wind kicking up in the classroom as the three let off sounds of fright. They stare up at where the teacher used to be, but not even ten seconds later, he reappears beside them, a collection of items held in their hands as winds whip through the room once again, causing most of the students to shield their faces with their arms.

As the winds start to calm down, the teacher drops three items to the ground, making the three at the front of the room look down at them, only for their eyes to widen. "The nameplate off my house!" Terasaka exclaims in shock at the sight of it, along with the two beside it. At the sight of the three nameplates, along with the other ones held in the octopus-like creature's tentacles, causes the transfer student's eyes to narrow, understanding where this is going.

" ** _Here's the deal kiddos. The agreement I have with your government forbids me from harming you._ But _, there's a catch._** " He states, holding up another nameplate for all to see. " ** _If you pull another_ irresponsible _stunt like that again…_** " He trails off, dropping all the rest of the nameplates to the ground at his… "Feet". " ** _There's nothing that says I can't harm someone else._** " He says clearly for the entire class to hear, even though he's mainly aiming these words at the three at the front of the class.

" ** _Family… Friends… Everyone in the world except for_ you _if I feel like it._** " He tells them, unnerving the whole class, and finally driving the point home about just what they were here to do. It was finally clear just how hard the task they'd been given was going to be. Nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide. The only choice they had was to stand and fight, until they either succeeded in killing this thing, or he blew up the earth come next March. However, as it sank in for some, the three at the front were still stuck on his threat.

"Go on! Threaten us!" Terasaka exclaims, bringing most of the other student's attention to him. "I ain't afraid of no squid! Where do you get off blowing up the moon?! We got rights you know!" He yells, even as he shakes in utter fear at the sight of the grinning face of the octopus-like creature staring at him, the entity's eyes glowing red once more. "Call us irresponsible, we're just defending ourselves!" Terasaka exclaims. And only a few seconds later, the Bloodlust in the air completely disappears, while the octopus' face changes to orange with a red circle, and his eyes and mouth return to normal. Shocking everyone in the room at the abrupt change in atmosphere.

" _Of course_. I know that. I'm not calling you irresponsible for trying to _kill me_. No, no, no." He says, using one of his "hands" to rub the top of Nagisa's head, almost in a consoling manner. "As a matter of fact, Nagisa here gets _full marks_ for technique. His composure was simply _outstanding_." He says as he sends his trademark smile at the boy, before turning to the other three, and pointing at them. "However." He says, making the three stiffen as his gaze narrows on them. "None of you cared if he was injured. Not even Nagisa _himself_ , it seems." He says, making the three who planned this lower their heads as they realize their teacher is speaking the truth, the transfer nodding with a frown on his face behind them.

He _had_ planned on slamming their heads together… But, it seemed that the teacher's way of talking to them would get their mistake through to them better… That's not to say he wouldn't still find a way to drive the point home, he'd just do it later. "Students with that attitude aren't fit to assassinate _anyone!_ " He exclaims, his face turning purple, while an X appears on his face in a darker shade of purple, and his veins can be seen on some parts of his head. After a few seconds, he turns to face the rest of the class.

"You must believe yourselves _worthy_ of your target. That means taking pride in what you do. In yourselves, _and_ each other. All of you are _more_ than the sum of your parts." He tells them, raising a "finger" as he stares out at them, his smiling face seeming more genuine, instead of it just being his default face. After a few seconds, he turns to face Nagisa, using one of his "fingers" to put out some steam that was coming off of a mark on his desk, which had been made by one of the BB's from earlier. "Here's a puzzler for you Nagisa." He starts, raising a "finger" as he faces the blue haired student.

"Given that I have no intention of being killed…Though of course, I have every intention of enjoying our time together before the planet goes "kerplewy", what _exactly_ are you going to do about it?" He asks, making not only Nagisa, but also the other students, try to think of an answer to give. After a few seconds of thinking, Nagisa gives a smirk, and replies to the teacher's question.

"I think you'll find that I can do plenty, sir. Just you wait and see." He replies, getting the octopus-like entity to chuckle in response as his face gains green stripes.

"That's the spirit…" He starts, before turning to face the rest of the class. "No one leaves until I am vanquished!" He exclaims, getting shocked looks from everyone, before they start complaining.

"Way to go Nagisa!" One of the female students exclaims.

"This is totally balls!" Another adds, Nagisa ignoring the yells as he makes his way back to his desk, even as the transfer shakes his head at the front of the room, having stayed silent during the whole exchange, a piece of paper in his hands as he leans against the teacher's desk. A few seconds later, the octopus-like creature is next to him, wiping down one of the nameplates he'd collected.

"Wipe and clean, wipe and clean…" He mutters, the students at their desks holding onto either their guns, or knives, ready to take a shot at the octopus-like creature at any second. As the transfer student gets ready to say something, he's interrupted by Kayano speaking up.

"How do you say "unkillable" in Japanese…?" She asks, making the transfer student and Nagisa turn to look at her. "Korosenai?" She asks, before gasping, and turning to the octopus. "Korosensei!" She exclaims, making the transfer smile, while Nagisa echoes her in slight confusion, making the teacher turn to face them in slight surprise at his new name.

"Well then _Korosensei_ , here's the paper you asked for." The transfer student says, handing the poem over to the newly dubbed Korosensei, the teacher taking the paper, and reading it over, his grin seeming to grow a bit as he looks down at the paper, before turning to look at the student in front of him, his face changing to orange with the red circle.

"Excellent job, Marcus. Now, back to your seat." He says, getting a chuckle from the teen in response.

"Going back on letting us out early because of what Nagisa said, huh? Alright, I'll play along I guess." Marcus says with a smirk as he turns and makes his way back to his seat, Korosensei giving his signature laugh behind him as he does so.

 _A classroom filled with hopeful assassins and their target. Students and their teacher. Here, in this building, it was only the teens of 3-E, and our Korosensei. Something tells me this year will be one to remember…_

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Well guys… My OC had less impact than I was hoping for… But, I guess this first episode couldn't really have _much_ done to it with my character at the moment. That being said, I hope you're liking how I've gone about "introducing" character's names into this, including Marcus'. I wasn't _planning_ on holding off until the end of the second chapter, but, that's just how it played out.**

 **Now, since I wasn't really _changing_ anything during the first episode, from the second episode onwards, Marcus will start to have more of an active role in this story. Especially since I need to get him and Kayano closer to one another over time! So, I'll probably watch through the second episode at least one last time before I start writing it, _just_ to make sure I think up parts for my character to affect more than just adding commentary.**

 **Anyways, at the time that I'm finishing this chapter, there have been _NO_ reviews so far… Kinda upset, but I've gone through stories without reviewing before, so it's not like I can blame people. And at the same time, for all I know, all 43 people who have read it so far have stopped reading halfway through the first chapter, with the exception of that small number of people who have Favorited or Followed…**

 **So, with all that being said, I hope that for those of you that continue to read this, you think about giving me feedback, or even suggestions for the future! Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all next time!**


	3. Baseball Time

**Chapter 3: Baseball Time**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Well guys, Chapter 3 is here. I'll admit, for this one, I'm unsure if it'll take up half an episode like the last two have, or if it'll go over the entire episode. Well, either way, I guess it doesn't matter, since you'll hopefully enjoy reading it either way. That being said, I'm glad to say that after re-watching the second episode, I have no doubt in my mind that my character _will_ start to play a larger roll from here on out. And hopefully, I'll be able to get that main relationship at least _started_ over the next few chapters.**

 **Another thing I've been thinking about… With how the chapters have been going so far, I have no doubt that this will be quite a long story… However, I'll also admit that I'm tempted to take from other animes, simply because this one will skip weeks at a time. So, with that being said, I _might_ take from other sources to add in some situations for E-Class and Korosensei to go through. Though no promises, since I'm still unsure at the moment.**

 **Anyways, all this being said, I'm gonna go ahead and get started on the chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

* * *

A few days after Nagisa's failed suicide bomber run, three students could be found standing in a treeline surrounding a clearing that Korosensei was lounging in, drinking some type of fruit juice while reading a newspaper. The three students that were present were Nagisa, the student with the red wristband, and Marcus. As the three look out at their teacher, the student with the red wristband speaks up in a whisper to the other two.

"There he is… Chilling out back before the first bell. Not a care in the world… Reading a Hawaiian newspaper, casually picked up _from Hawaii_ on his way here. Nice." He says, turning around to face Nagisa and Marcus. "Good work Nagisa, thanks. I owe you one." He says, getting a nod from the blue haired teen in response.

"You're welcome. Best of luck Sugino." Nagisa says, getting a nod from the teen as he turns to face Marcus.

"And Marcus, thanks for helping me out with this." He says, holding a baseball that had Anti-Sensei BB's imbedded into it. In response, Marcus gives Sugino a nod with a small smile on his face.

"Figured I'd help out a bit. Took some work, but those BB's will stay in the ball even after hitting something. Whether that be Korosensei, or a tree. I made sure to test that myself." Marcus says, getting a smile from Sugino in response.

"Right. Thanks again." He says, before turning to look out at their teacher. "10 billion big, here I come." He mutters, before getting into position, making the windup, and then throwing the ball at the stationary target, letting out a quiet yell as he lets go of the ball. When Marcus hears said yell, he frowns, already knowing the outcome. And he's proven right by a voice speaking from behind them a split second later.

"Top o' the mornin' to ya'." Korosensei greets them, making Sugino and Nagisa gasp in surprise, while Marcus' eye twitches as he slowly turns around to face their teacher. "It's usually considered polite to reply." Korosensei says to them, while Sugino looks between the slowly falling newspaper in the middle of a dispersing cloud of dust, and their teacher.

"…And a good morning to you too, Jack." Marcus says to Korosensei, making the teacher's grin widen as he lets off his trademark laugh in response to Marcus' words.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir. Good morning sir." Nagisa says in response to their teacher's words.

"A baseball imbedded with government issue Anti-Me BB's? _Creative_. Points for choosing a method of delivery quieter than the pop of a standard air rifle. _Unfortunately_ , once airborne, the weapon gave me nothing but time. Ample opportunity in fact, to organize a defensive maneuver. A quick visit to the equipment room, and _ta-da_! I had, pardon the pun, a _handy_ solution." Korosensei tells them, explaining how the attempt at his life failed, while making a joke about the catcher's mitt he'd used to catch the baseball.

In response to the sight, Sugino could only stare in surprise as a sound of disbelief and shock came out of his mouth, while Nagisa gave a sigh while sagging in response to the sight. A few feet away, Marcus gave his own sigh, watching as his teacher's face gains green stripes while he tosses the ball up and down in the mitt, and the bell back at the classroom begins to ring. "Tick-tock children. Graduation will be here before you know it." He says, turning and heading towards the classroom. "Right then… _Homeroom_ , if you would, please." He continues, making Sugino sag in response.

"Yes sir…" He mutters dejectedly, making Nagisa and Marcus turn to look at him, and see the slight depression present in his face. "Damn it… Well, so much for my _fast ball_. No shock there, I guess." He mutters, getting a sympathetic look from Nagisa in response.

"It was a good throw." The blue haired teen states, while Marcus rolls his eyes, and bops Sugino lightly on the head.

"Dude, be reasonable. It was had a slim chance of succeeding to begin with. Maybe, _maybe_ if you'd attacked from the back you would have at least gotten a hit, but it's unlikely since no matter how fast you throw, there's no chance of you having a throw that can go Mach 20… And besides, this probably wouldn't have killed him anyways. You learn from mistakes, and move past them." He tells the teen, placing a hand on his shoulder and patting it. "Next time, you'll make sure to get a better position, _and_ not to make a sound when you release the ball." Marcus says, making Sugino slouch a bit in response to that last part.

Patting the teen once more on the shoulder, Marcus turns to follow Korosensei. "Learn from your failures, and build on them." He says as he walks away, leaving Nagisa and Sugino to watch him, thinking about what he said…

* * *

A few short hours after Sugino's failed "Baseball Assassination", Korosensei was teaching the class as usual, going over a chapter in one of the books they were required to read. Even as the class went over the chapter however, the students all had _something_ that was fatal to him nearby, or in hand. At the moment, Marcus actually wasn't paying that much attention. Though that might have had to do with the fact that he'd already gone over this yesterday afterschool with Korosensei.

He _could_ have waited and gone over it with the class, but he figured he'd check in with Korosensei afterschool instead, since the book actually ended up peaking his interest. So, he went to see Korosensei about going over what the rest of the class was _currently_ going over, so that he could read further into the book… In all honestly, Marcus probably would have read ahead anyways, but he figured he'd kill two birds with one stone.

As such, Marcus was free to look around the classroom as Korosensei taught the others, taking into account what some of his other classmates were doing. Such as Nagisa and Kayano speaking to one another in hushed voices, Sugino still looking slightly depressed, though probably less than he would if Marcus hadn't spoken to him after the attempt, and one student who, from what Marcus could assume, was doodling in his notebook instead of taking down notes on what Korosensei was saying. Said student has Caucasian skin, silver hair, and ebony eyes.

As Marcus continues to look around, he sees Korosensei turn away from the board, and look at the silver haired student for a few seconds. When Marcus sees this, he allows a small smirk to appear on his face, a few seconds before everyone is shocked by one of Korosensei's tentacles grabbing the notebook from the student's desk, and bringing it to the front of the room so that the teacher could look at what the teen had been drawing. "Sugaya!" Korosensei calls out, making the silver haired teen in question flinch back, before cringing as he thinks about what might happen.

Up at the front of the room, Korosensei looked at whatever the teen had drawn into his notebook with his trademark grin on his face, while his eyes gleamed as if they were stars. Everyone waited with baited breath to hear whatever it was Korosensei was about to say… Only for his face to return to normal as he turns the notebook around for all to see. "Not a bad likeness, I'll give you that. But I'm a little hurt by the jawline." The teacher states.

On a page in the notebook was a sketch of Korosensei, except there were additions that were obviously made by the teacher, since they were made with a red pen. It had changed the accurate sketch of Korosensei into one with a less rounded head… And a jawline. "You don't have a jaw!" The orange haired teen that almost always seems to speak his mind exclaims in response to the picture.

After that, the notebook was returned to Sugaya, who started actually taking notes as Korosensei continued the lesson. Only a short hour later, and the bell rung to signal the beginning of the lunch period. "That's lunch, people. If you'll excuse me, I have some important off campus business to attend to." Korosensei states after erasing the board, and heading over to the window.

"Tofu from China?" Isogai feels fit to ask as everyone looks at their teacher.

"Actually, I'm catching a ball game in the big apple. Ciao!" He exclaims, leaving the classroom and creating gusts of wind as he flies out the window, and causing the students to once again hold up their arms to block said wind.

"He sure knows how to make an exit." Yoshida states as his arm blocks his eyes so that the dust that was kicked up by the wind didn't get into them.

"I know, that thing is starting to get on my nerves." Terasaka states with a frown.

"Talk about unfair." The strawberry haired student says as she starts to take out her lunch from her bag. "We're stuck here while he flies all over the world. He could at least bring souvenirs." She says as another student walks by her, pausing at her words. This student is a female with Caucasian skin, yellow-green eyes, and long, dulled silver hair tied into a ponytail.

"Think about what he'd probably bring back. Are you that hard up for a mortar shell?" She asks with a slightly nervous smile.

"I'm just saying an exotic snack would be nice. It's not like he has to sneak it through customs." The strawberry haired student states with a smile of her own.

"You've obviously dedicated a lot of thought to this." The grey haired girl says in response. A couple desks away, two other students have their own conversation.

"So hey, what's New York's chief export?" Isogai asks the orange haired teen.

"I don't know. Booze?" The orange haired teen replies with slight uncertainty, getting a smile in response from Isogai.

"Sucks we're not drinking age." He states, making the two girls look over at him.

"What about something greasy from one of those food trucks?" She asks, before another student stands up with a blush on his face, and a bit of drool at the edge of his mouth. He has Caucasian skin, buzz cut greyish hair, and ebony eyes.

"Man, New York girls _are_ hot. Especially the _blondes_." He says… Wiggling a bit side to side. In response, the orange haired teen sends him a smirk.

"Oh yeah." He agrees. While all this is happening, Marcus simply rolls his eyes and takes out his own lunch, which was the same as it was every day. He could care less about the conversation, but at the same time, he recognized that he'd be spending his schoolyear in this class, getting to know everyone, and working alongside them to kill Korosensei.

" _Damn_ can you imagine if one came back with him as a transfer student?!" The teen continues, making Marcus' eye twitch a bit. However, before anything can be said, some of the students notice Karasuma step into the room with another government official beside him.

"Oh. Mr. Karasuma." Isogai says, making it so that everyone who didn't know he was there turned their attention to the government official.

"Children. Any progress on killing the tentacle-menace?" He asks, turning to face the class as a whole.

"Define _progress_." Nagisa says from his place standing in front of the man. At the blue haired student's words, most of the students either turn their attention away from the government officials, flinch, or frown. Some doing some combination of the three. After a few seconds, one student leans back in her chair and puts her hands behind her head. She has slightly unkempt hair, Caucasian skin, and light brown eyes.

"Yeah, this is E-Class, yo. You gotta lower your expectations." She says to Karasuma, making some of the students flinch again. In the back, Marcus rolls his eyes while taking a bite from his sandwich.

"All due respect sir, he's too quick." Isogai tells the raven haired man standing at the front of the class.

"Like, so quick you can't even _see him_ sometimes." The student with short orange hair says as he slumps over on his desk. "You said so yourself, he tops out at _Mach 20_ , how do we kill something like that?" He continues.

"I don't know. But you kids had better figure it out." Karasuma tells them, his expression never changing.

"Seriously?" One of the male students asks in exasperation.

"Seriously. You're the only hope we've got." Karasuma tells him, before raising his hand to point out at the class. "He teaches _willingly_. Putting himself in the line of fire by _choice_." He continues, getting groans from most of the students in the class. "If we allow that creature to live, come March, Earth will be totally annihilated. And, in case you need a reminder of how powerful he is, take a look at what's left of our moon. That'll be our planet, in a year." Karasuma tells them, making a good number of the students flinch at the thought.

"In short, he's too dangerous to take lightly. That's why this classroom, is the last stand between mankind and extinction." He tells them, making the students think over his words. In the back, Marcus continues to eat his lunch, having continued to eat even while the government official was talking.

 _When you give teens who have been treated like the bottom of the barrel a chance to not only play hero, but make enough cash that they'll never have to worry about going broke again, things are_ bound _to get interesting. And that's before you take into account the diverse personalities and plans that said kids have. The main question however, is if we can do it. Can we kill Korosensei in a year? At the moment, it's not looking too good. But then again, most plans have been focused around "shoot him till he's dead" or "try and stab him"._

 _The most inventive way so far was Sugino's attempted "Baseball Assassination". But, as the year progresses, I'm sure we'll be seeing attempts that make Sugino's first attempt look like it was as simple as pointing a gun at the octopus and pulling the trigger…_

* * *

Twenty four hours later, Marcus is walking through the halls of the building that Class 3-E was confined to, looking through emails he'd received on his phone. However, before he can get to the classroom, he hears yelling from the area behind the building, and turns to look out the window. The sight that greets him is Nagisa glaring at Korosensei with his notebook in hand, Sugino sitting on the ground a couple feet away looking dejected about something. Raising an eyebrow, Marcus decides to head outside to see what's going on.

Walking outside, he approaches the small group in time to hear Korosensei talking to the two in front of him. "You misunderstand me, I base this entirely on firsthand experience." He states, slightly confusing Marcus since he wasn't present to know what they were talking about. However, his gaze is drawn to Korosensei's left tentacle, which was reaching up into his sleeve, before he pulls out a newspaper and shows it to the two in front of him. "First throw eighth hand experience!" He exclaims, making Nagisa and Sugino stare at him in shock.

 _What's wrong with you?!_ Nagisa and Sugino think to themselves in shock at what the newspaper in front of them shows. Meanwhile, Marcus stands behind his teacher, a confused look on his face as Korosensei continues talking about how he got someone's autograph, before he grins. Taking out his revolver, he takes aim at the back of Korosensei's head.

"Hey Teach." He says, making Korosensei turn just in time to see the muzzle flash. Fortunately for the octopus, being able to move at Mach 20 gives him enough time to dodge the Anti-Sensei BB that's launched at where he was standing a second prior, leaving the BB to go through the head of an afterimage, before Korosensei returns to the same spot, now facing Marcus.

"Quite the attempt, but letting me know you were there wasn't the best idea Marcus." Korosensei tells him, making the teen smirk as he shrugs his shoulders.

"Not like I was _actually_ trying to kill you just now anyways Teach. Figured I'd freak you out a bit instead though. After all, you're talking to these two. Don't want to kill you while you're in the middle of a conversation with my classmates… At least, not right now." He says, his smirk changing into a smile as he puts away his gun, and getting Korosensei to give his signature laugh. "That being said, what are you guys talking about anyways?" He asks, turning to look at Nagisa and Sugino.

A brief explanation later, and Marcus is nodding from his place beside Korosensei. "Yeah, seems about right. When it comes to pitching, no two people are alike. Meaning that even if you copy someone, that's all it'll really be. A copy. And even then, it'll be pretty difficult for _anyone_ to _perfectly_ copy someone else's movements." He states. In response, the two teens look over at him, before Sugino sighs.

"Guess you two are right… Some of us are born with talent, some not so much." He says as he closes his eyes and looks down towards the ground. In response to his words, Marcus sighs, while Korosensei reaches forwards, and uses his tentacles to move Sugino's right arms and hand.

"Talent is relative. Arita's wrists and elbows aren't as flexible as yours." He says, making Nagisa and Sugino look down at his arm in slight surprise at what Korosensei it telling them. "Like I said, these tentacles don't lie. Given enough time and practice, you could become just as good a player. If not _better_." Korosensei says with his usual smile, though it seems a bit warmer at the moment.

"What he's saying is right." Marcus adds, bringing their attention to the transfer. "Think about it like Naruto and Sasuke. Sure, that's an anime, and this is real life **(HA!)** but the concept is the same. One already leagues ahead, in this case literally, only for the one that's less experienced to go about things his own way and steadily get better. Eventually surpassing the one that was originally ahead of him." Marcus says with a smile at the teen on the ground in front of him, making Korosensei nod beside him.

"Marcus is telling the truth. And that aside, why settle for being an imitation?" He asks Sugino, laying a tentacle-hand on the teen's shoulder, making him look up at the teacher as the octopus turns around and starts to head back towards the building. "Next time, try assassinating me in your own style." Korosensei states, Marcus smiling at the scene, before giving a nod to Sugino as he turns and starts to follow his teacher, hands behind his head as he walks back towards the building like a certain blond he'd talked about only seconds ago.

As the two walk towards the building, Sugino looks down at his hand and wrist. "…More flexible huh? I never realized." He says, before using his other hand to bend his hand down, a soft smile on his face. "How about that? My own style…" He trails off, Nagisa looking at the teen a few feet away, before turning to look at Korosensei and Marcus as they head back towards the building, Marcus walking like Naruto, while Korosensei walks with his "hands" clasped behind his back, a bird chirping as it flies down and lands on the teacher's hat. Resting there as he continues walking.

After watching for a few more seconds, Nagisa follows the two inside, walking a bit faster to catch up to them before they enter the room. "Excuse me, sir!" He calls out to Korosensei, the octopus pausing to turn and face his student just as he'd placed his "hand" on the door, while Marcus stops beside him, interested in what's happening. After a couple seconds, Nagisa catches up to them and stands in front of Korosensei. "Did you really fly all the way to New York just to give Sugino a piece of advice?" He asks.

"Why not? I'm his _teacher_." Korosensei states, making Nagisa look at him in slight surprise, while Marcus allows a smile to appear on his face at the octopus' words, and how he'd said them as if it was obvious as to why it was that he did what he did.

"Well it's just that most teachers I know wouldn't go that far for a student. And I mean here you are planning to blow up the planet by the time we graduate and all that." Nagisa states, and Korosensei is silent for a few seconds after this is said, appearing to be lost in thought at Nagisa's words, while Marcus eyes the octopus beside him.

 _Gotta admit that Nagisa has a point… But at the same time, I can tell that Korosensei's serious about teaching us before he blows up the earth. But it does make me wonder_ why _he wants to blow up the earth…_ Marcus thinks to himself, before Korosensei seems to come to his senses as he raises a tentacle up near his face.

"Nagisa. The details aren't important. Let's just say I'm here to make good on a promise. _One_ I don't take _lightly_." He says, his tentacle reaching forwards and taking the notebook out of Nagisa's hands, and opening it to grade it as he continues talking. "The earth _will_ be destroyed, _yes_. But my first priority is to you and your classmates." Korosensei continues, small gusts of wind appearing around his tentacles as he quickly grades Nagisa's paper, the hair on Nagisa and Marcus' heads blowing around a bit because of the winds.

After a couple seconds, Korosensei turns the notebook around to show Nagisa his corrected work, the red pen he'd used grasped in one of his "fingers" as his smile remains on his face. " _Nothing_ beats giving you kids the credit you're due. Not even me blowing up the earth." He states, Nagisa reaching forwards and taking his notebook a couple seconds later.

"Korosensei…" Nagisa says, trailing off after a second. At the sight in front of him, Marcus can't help the smile that appears on his face. Korosensei's words spoke the truth about how he felt, and honestly, the scene was quite touching to him. Yes, Korosensei was their target, and the reason for killing him was a good one… But at the same time, their teacher had an air about him that made it so you couldn't help but like him. And honestly… Marcus had a feeling that in the future, that would prove to be a problem for any "attempts" at the octopus' life.

But, at the moment, after hearing Korosensei's words… He couldn't find it in himself to care. Marcus' smile widened just a bit, finding a new respect for his "target"… And then Nagisa spoke up again. "Could you maybe not write problems like this on the backs of our tests?" He asks, making Korosensei yell out in shock, while Marcus blinks, before moving to look at what Nagisa is talking about. When he sees it, he can only look down at the notebook with a deadpan look on his face.

"We get it, you're fast. No point being all weird about it, right?" Nagisa asks, making Korosensei look down in slight dejection at the blue haired student's words.

"Aww… It's only a bonus question…" Korosensei argues, making Marcus sigh at the octopus' words.

"Honestly sir, it feels more like a penalty." Nagisa says, getting a light chuckle from Marcus at the teen's words, while Korosensei continues to look down at the ground, before speaking up again.

"Eh… Yeah, well… Anyways! I hope my students take assassinating me as seriously as I take their education!" He exclaims, twirling the red pen in his grasp before bringing it up to his mouth to take a bite out of it, green stripes once again present on his face. _Not_ that you'll ever pull it off of course…" He says, chuckling as he continues to take bites out of his pen. In response, Nagisa and Marcus look at their teacher, the two gaining small smiles on their faces at Korosensei's words.

* * *

Later, after school, Sugino, Nagisa and Marcus were outside behind the building, with Sugino standing a few yards away from the other two, while Nagisa was crouching a bit, a catcher's mitt on his hand while Sugino wound up a pitch. A few seconds later, he let it go, and sent it flying towards Nagisa's mitt, only for the ball to drop down at the last second, making Nagisa do his best to get out of the way so he wouldn't get hit by the ball. As it bounced off the ground and towards the top of the hill the blue haired student was standing in front of, Marcus stood there waiting for it, bending down and picking it up with a smile on his face.

"Wow, nice one! Moved so fast I could barely see it." Nagisa exclaims, holding up his mitt and catching the ball as Marcus tossed it to him, before turning and tossing it back towards Sugino, getting a light laugh from the pitcher in response to his words.

"All in the wrists and elbows! I'm perfecting a curveball that plays to my strengths." He tells the two as they head over to him. "Between that and the changeup I'm working on, I've already got a half decent arsenal." He tells them, the ball resting in his glove as he places a hand in his pocket, his smile remaining on his face. "Nothing Korosensei won't see coming a mile away, but what are you gonna do?" He asks, taking the baseball in his other hand and raising it up. "I'm sticking with it though. Perseverance is key. In baseball… And assassination." He states as he tosses the ball back to Nagisa, getting smiles from the other two in response.

 _With supersonic speed, and… Multitasking tentacles that for the life of me I can never understand how he uses in that way… Killing Korosensei will_ not _be easy over the first few months_ at least _… But still…_

After a few more minutes, Sugino heads over towards the building, and leans on the sill of an open window, a smile on his face as he looks at Korosensei as he grades the class' quizzes from earlier that day. "Can I bother you for a sec? I wanna take a couple test shots at you if that's okay." Sugino states as he gestures over his shoulder with his thumb. In response, Korosensei's head gains green stripes as he hunches over a bit while chuckling.

"Glutton for disappointment?" He asks Sugino rhetorically, his smile getting a bit wider as he stops grading and makes his way outside.

 _Honestly, Korosensei's a great motivator. He can light a fire in you if there was even the smallest chance of it. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he could light a fire in anyone, even if it seemed like it would be impossible… In all honesty, in Sugino's case, we were… Well, pardon the pun, but we were having a ball with him…_

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Alright guys… So after getting halfway through this chapter on the day after I posted the second chapter, I let it sit till today… Not necessarily because I wanted to, but because I couldn't decide exactly how I wanted to go about the second half of this chapter. But as you can see, I got around to it. And with that being said, you can already see that I'm making sure to have my character present for more situations, and actually _contribute_ to them as well.**

 **Now, in this one, his contributions are _mainly_ through dialogue, and he hasn't really _done_ much of anything yet except for that one scene where he aimed at Korosensei, and purposefully missed… Of course knowing Korosensei, it's quite likely that as soon as he heard the sound of the gun going off, he would have dodged anyways, but that's beside the point!**

 **Anyways, not much else to say about this chapter at the moment, so instead, I'll get to doing something I've been looking forwards to doing since I wrote the first chapter.**

 **Replying to reviews!**

 **Piemaster981:**

Well, here's the third one! Hope you enjoyed reading it!

 **Master of Red Windex:**

Well, he's had his first contributions to it during this chapter. Hope you found them enjoyable. Thanks for that, and here's the third chapter! Hope the wait wasn't too long!

 **Guest:**

Well, it took a little while, but as Sugino said: "I'm sticking with it". Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and hopefully the ones to come will be just as enjoyable!

 **And with all this being said, I'll go through this one more time, then go ahead and post it. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
